Overprotective
by CrueFan21
Summary: As excited as Kristoff is about being a father, he can't help but be a little overprotective of a pregnant Anna.


Overprotective

**A/N: I don't own the artwork. Full credit goes to the artist.**

* * *

When Kristoff first learned that Anna was pregnant, he was overjoyed. The fact that he was going to be a father was exciting beyond his imagination. To think that a few years ago, he wanted nothing to do with other humans, let alone get married, and have a child of his own, was quite shocking. But now here is was: married to Anna, and about to become a father. Currently, Anna was five months into her pregnancy. At this point, her bump had grown to the point where she was very noticeably pregnant. There were ups and downs, and some days she felt overwhelmed by it all, but it was all worth it. In a few months, she would give birth to her and Kristoff's first child. It was truly a blessing. Despite the excitement, Kristoff couldn't help but be overprotective of Anna at times. In the midst of his excitement, he was often concerned for Anna's wellbeing, especially since she was pregnant. Whenever Anna wanted to do something that involved a lot of physical movement, Kristoff was worried about her and the baby. For instance, Anna would sometimes accompany Kristoff on his ice harvesting trips. During those times, Kristoff allowed Anna to help him cut and lift the ice out of the frozen lake. She also helped him package the blocks up for delivery. But when she went out with him the other day, Kristoff did all that he could to prevent her from helping. When he saw Anna bend down to pick up a block of ice, Kristoff's concern kicked into overdrive. He ran over to her, stopping her from the task.

"Anna, let me handle that," he said, picking up the ice block.

"It's Ok, Kristoff. I can handle it," Anna protested.

"I just don't want you to strain yourself. Think about the baby," he reminded her.

"I'm fine, and so is the baby. Don't worry about it," Anna argued.

"Anna, please don't argue," Kristoff said.

That was the end of that discussion. Anna sat in the sleigh for the rest of the day, watching her husband do the job that he loved.

Another example was when Kristoff caught Anna eating chocolate one day in the parlor. He knew that chocolate was one of Anna's favorites, but Kristoff thought that because she was pregnant, it wasn't a good idea to eat it.

"Anna, I think you should be eating something healthier," Kristoff pointed out.

"I'm only having a few pieces," Anna said.

"I know, but that's still too risky. Think about the baby," Kristoff reminded her again.

"The baby will be fine if I eat a bit of chocolate. You don't have to worry."

"Please, Anna, think about the baby."

"Oh, alright," Anna relented.

But the overprotective nature of Kristoff didn't stop there. One day as he was walking down the hallway in the palace, when he saw that the door to Anna's room was open. As he passed by it, he saw Anna standing outside on the balcony. Instantly, Kristoff ran out onto the balcony, frantic with worry.

"Anna! Wait do you think you're doing? Get back inside! That's not safe. You could fall! And it's too cold outside. That's not good for the baby…"

"Ok, Kristoff, we need to talk. Let's go inside," Anna said firmly.

Kristoff could tell that Anna was serious. He followed her back inside her room, watching as she sat on her bed, keeping a hand on her protruding stomach in the meantime.

"Kristoff, I know you mean well, but you don't have to be so overprotective. I may be pregnant, but I'm not going to break into a million pieces by doing something as simple as standing out on the balcony or eating a piece of chocolate."

"It's not just you I'm concerned about. It's the baby!" Kristoff protested.

"The baby will be fine. I'm doing everything the doctor told me to do. I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright."

Kristoff wanted to argue back, but just one look at Anna told him that she meant business. It was true. Anna was a strong woman. He figured that out when he first met her. But the idea of anything happening to her or the baby, tore at his heartstrings. He sat down beside Anna on the bed. She pulled him closer to her, taking his hand to put on her stomach.

"Do you feel the baby kick?" Anna asked.

Kristoff listened intently as he heard a little kick against his hand. This brought a smile to his face. Oh, how he couldn't wait to be a father.

"I guess you're right, Anna. I'm sorry," he admitted. "I got carried away."

Anna smiled, giving him a kiss on the head. "There's no need for apologies. Your actions just prove to me what a great father you're going to be. For that, I thank you."

"And you're going to be a great mother," Kristoff complimented.

"Thank you. I hope so."

"There's no need to question it. You will be," Kristoff reaffirmed.

"This will be an exciting journey for us. Parenthood I mean," Anna said.

"It will be, but we've had our share of exciting adventures before. This will be another one," Kristoff pointed out.

"Only much more loving," Anna added.

"Every bit of our adventure together has been loving," Kristoff said.

"Indeed. And it's about to get even better," Anna said.

With that, Kristoff's worries ceased to be. Love could do that.

* * *

**A/N: Just a sweet oneshot I had in mind. I know that I haven't uploaded the next chapter of "One Year of Love" yet, but rest assure, that's coming. I promise. I haven't' abandoned the story.**


End file.
